


City lights and Soft Kisses

by DevilsLunar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them a lot, like really cheesy, really short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsLunar/pseuds/DevilsLunar
Summary: Looking at TaeyongTen knows that he is lookingAt his everything.





	City lights and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy and I wrote it all like today ;;

Taeyong was intense when he performed.

His moves were sharp. _Fierce._

He was mesmerizing, almost like he was born to be on stage.

Ten was in awe when he saw him.

 

But when Ten looked at the same boy, who was sitting by him under the stars, he had never been so breathless.

The Taeyong that he saw right now was the opposite of who he saw on stage.

 

His previously styled hair was now messy, as if he had just woken up.

He was quiet aside from the occasional sniffle, since it was getting cold out.

They just returned from a concert, yet Ten was restless.

 

He already told Taeyong that he didn’t have to wait for him, but Taeyong refused to leave him sitting on the balcony alone.

He was stubborn like that sometimes.

Ten didn’t argue with him.

 

The cars below were noisy, but comforting in a way. The sound was familiar.

“I never realized how pretty it is at night.” Ten voiced gently, as to not disturb the peace.

Taeyong hummed softly, as if unsure.

“Ah, is it really that pretty?” His voice was lower than usual, he must have been so tired.

 

Of course he was. He worked so hard today, it’s no wonder he’s exhausted.

“You should go to sleep, baby.” Ten rubbed Taeyong’s back softly.

He didn’t say anything, but he learned into the dancer.

 

 _Ten_ _swore_ _his_ _heart_ _melted_.

Taeyong wasn’t usually like this with him, mostly because he got shy.

He was lucky enough to even hold his hands sometimes.

“I want to be with you.” Taeyong confessed softly, looking up at Ten.

 

The stars danced in his eyes.

Despite the darkness outside, he seemed illuminated by the city lights.

Ten was infatuated.

“You’re so cute.” Ten cooed, bringing his hands up to his boyfriends cheek.

He was gentle, as if he was afraid he might hurt him.

This boy was his everything.

 

Taeyong leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

His skin was soft and when Ten leaned in and their lips met, he felt as if the world had stopped around them and waited.

His heart bloomed every time they kissed. It did not happen often, they hardly got time alone when they had so many members in their group.

God, he loved him so much.

 

He finally pulled away.

Taeyong’s laugh, shy and small, held on to Ten’s heart. Delicate.

“I love you.” Ten said it a lot, but he never meant it as much as he did now.

“I love you too.” Taeyong slumped down into the chair, too shy and too tired to stay up.

 

Ten got up and held his hand out.

“You’re sleepy. Let’s go to bed now, okay?”

The other boy didn’t argue, he nodded slowly and took his hand.

Ten glanced at him before he led him inside.

He was his rock.

His world, his everything.

Ten was in awe when he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> When I included that teeny bit of these two in my last fic, I knew I had to write something tiny with them!  
> I hope this came out decent! I know it’s short :’) .
> 
> Instagram :@fluffbang  
> Twitter: @JE0NGlNS (l is a lowercase L)  
> if you want to suggest future stories, ask me a question, or just talk with me, hmu!


End file.
